Desculpas humanas
by PolimeladeFilas
Summary: Esta é uma continuação de "Desculpas caninas". Sendo fiel a linha da história criada por mim há alguns anos.


- Potter! – Malfoy o chamou e não foi atendido, como era a segunda vez que o chamava e não adiantou, encostou-se no parapeito da porta encarando o dono da sala onde se encontrava.

O observou com os olhos compenetrados em alguns papéis em cima da mesa. Ora, Potter franzia as sobrancelhas mostrando seu desconhecimento, ora mordia os lábios em puro entendimento. Estava tão distraído no próprio trabalho, revendo casos antigos não solucionados do Ministério, que mal ouviu seu nome ser chamado, nem de forma ríspida e grossa na segunda vez.

Com um pressentimento de estar sendo observado, fazendo recobrar o dom que um auror deve ter para perceber alguma presença que possa pôr em risco sua vida, pousou enfim os olhos no visitante.

Malfoy ao perceber que havia conseguido a atenção do herói do mundo bruxo, revirou os olhos.

- Há algo de errado com você Potter. – Disse o loiro.- Por que está tão distraído? Você mal sai para comer na hora do almoço e ainda faz hora extra, mesmo sabendo que não há nenhum tipo de remuneração e muito menos algum caso que prenda sua atenção deste modo, a ficar tantas horas enfurnado dentro de uma sala cinza.

O moreno deixou escapar uma careta de desgosto ao ouvir o visitante. Levou alguns minutos para aceitar que Malfoy estava em sua sala, preocupado se estava distraído.

- Desculpe-me Malfoy, mas como você que nunca vi mais de duas vezes nos corredores e quatro ou três vezes na entrada e saída do trabalho, sabe todos os meus horários?

Malfoy fez uma cara de tédio, como se não acreditasse que ele teria que explicar o óbvio da situação.

-Creia, senhor Potter, que não tenho nenhum interesse em seus horários, mas não sou surdo, as pessoas comentam comigo e mesmo que eu faça cara de quem não liga para sei lá o que está acontecendo com você, eu fui chamado pessoalmente pelo Ministro para me certificar que o senhor estava bem, já que não tem amigos com quem fale no trabalho e estranhamente o senhor Ministro chegou a uma conclusão que eu me recuso a tentar entender, que eu seria a pessoa certa para descobrir o que há com nosso querido herói bruxo.

Harry ponderou a resposta. Nunca foi uma pessoa aberta para fazer amizades, apesar de sua simpatia, por outro lado as pessoas o cercavam geralmente, por ser o eleito. Porém depois da guerra seu lado introspectivo o tomou de forma considerável. Ele mesmo nunca achou que isso fosse algo negativo, já tinha sua vida refeita, seus amigos de sempre e para sempre, portanto não via necessidade de mais relacionamentos, mas se tivesse que acontecer, tudo bem.

Lembrou a razão de Malfoy estar ali. Sua distração tinha nome e sobrenome: Remus Lupin. Havia dois meses que Harry descobriu que o amante havia engravidado a ex-mulher, Tonks. Quando Harry descobriu, seu peito só faltou explodir, porém pensou logo que seu companheiro deveria tê-la engravidado antes de estarem juntos. Com calma, pôs-se a fazer as contas e o ocorrido aconteceu entre a fase de separação e quando ele e Remus estavam tentando se acertar.

Lembrava-se agora, quando começaram, não era como se fosse algo sério. Remus dizia o amar, mas Harry havia saído de um relacionamento muito conturbado e de fim triste.

Estavam juntos, sim, mas Harry estava se recuperando do seu antigo amor.

Porém ele nunca dormiu com outra pessoa se não Remus, como então, ao dizer amá-lo, Remus pode ter engravidado aquela mulher? Quanto tempo mais ele poderia ter feito? Eles estavam juntos, na mesma casa, na mesma relação e mesmo que Harry estivesse se recuperando, ele dera uma chance para o lupino e agora parece que fora em vão.

O mais irônico de todas as coisas é que a memória do seu antigo amor nunca parou de doer. Não que Harry o amasse ainda, amasse seu ex -mestre de poções, Snape. Porém foi algo duro, principalmente depois de descobrir por si mesmo, no parque que habitualmente saía para passear no qual Snape se recusava a ir, o encontrando com seu mais novo parceiro e amante, Draco Malfoy. O tal que agora o estava olhando como dissesse o quanto Harry era idiota. E de fato era, enganou-se duas vezes, nunca fora amado.

Com as lembranças o corroendo por dentro, Harry olhou Malfoy com uma expressão amena e agradecida, mascarando seu interior.

- Não se preocupe Malfoy. Foram problemas pessoais que eu resolvi há pouco', hoje estou tendo um reflexo do que foram esses dias de preocupação com o ocorrido. Não voltará a acontecer. –Disse.

Malfoy o olhou desconfiado, mas pareceu acreditar em suas palavras. Porém, antes que saísse da sala viu no olhar do colega de trabalho uma tristeza sufocada que desmentia a expressão amena. Potter nunca soube mentir.

- Olha Potter, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Mas se precisar conversar com alguém, eu não me importaria. Quer sair para beber depois do trabalho?

O moreno, surpreso com o convite, deixou cair alguns papéis no chão. Deveria aceitar? Talvez não fosse nada demais, sentia falta de falar com alguém, seus amigos mantiveram-se ocupados com suas próprias vidas e ele naturalmente foi para escanteio. E mesmo que Malfoy soubesse de seus infortúnios, o que teria ele com sua vida? A única coisa que os ligava era Severus Snape, mas Harry já havia arrancado qualquer sentimento de sua cabeça e corpo em relação a este e qualquer outro homem por quem se envolvera e deixara marca, isso inclui Remus. Nem mesmo pensar em Remus lhe doía mais. Doía aonde o próprio chegou e todas aquelas frustrações e ilusões e esperança e trabalho e coisas corretas e ser o eleito e nunca ser amado verdadeiramente e ser bajulado e ter uma vida medíocre e ver a vida de todos tomarem forma, enquanto a sua é sugado por um filho da puta qualquer e por ele próprio.

- Está certo Malfoy, nos vemos depois do trabalho. – Ditou confiante.


End file.
